Love Me Ruby!
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Ruby and Weiss start to become closer. Weiss starts opening up towards Ruby and becomes less cold, the only problem is Weiss knows she is in love with Ruby. When Weiss gets attacked and is near death will she tell Ruby her feelings or not? What danger awaits them afterwards? Ruby x Weiss, Blake x Yang
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone I decided to write a Ruby x Weiss fanfic this time because I think they are adorable together. I hope it's not just me but I think Weiss is the hottest and coolest animated character ever. I mean I love her a bit too much. **

**Anyway enough about that I do not own ANYTHING in this fanfic besides the fanfic itself. This is a yuri aka girl x girl fanfic and there will be sex scenes involved within this story. If you don't have a problem with anything mentioned above please enjoy and review!**

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby shouted running up to her."

"What do you want?" Weiss asked coldly.

"Let's go shopping!" Ruby said dragging Weiss along with a tight grip.

"Hey, Idiot I don't want to go with you!"

"I don't care"

Ruby dragged Weiss along forcefully.

Weiss really didn't mind but she didn't want to show that. Ruby release her grip on Weiss slightly to hold her hand softly. Weiss blushed at the other girls action.

"Idiot! Stop holding my hand!" Weiss slapped Ruby's hand away.

"Geez, Sorry." Ruby didn't sound like she meant it.

"Where are we going anyway?" Weiss looked confused.

"Well I want to go to the beach tomorrow since we get a break, so I want to get a swimsuit!" Ruby smiled.

"You're not planning to take me with you on this beach trip with you are you?" Weiss looked a little irritated.

"Of course!" Ruby kept a big grin on her face.

"Why do I bother.." Weiss mumbled to herself looking down.

"Say something?" Ruby snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"Nothing."

The mall wasn't that far away from the school, maybe about a ten minute walk away. After bothering Weiss with pointless questions she didn't even answer they arrived at the mall.

"The swimsuit store's over there!"

Ruby once again ran off dragging Weiss behind her.

This time Ruby held Weiss's hand as gently as she could like Weiss was a delicate snow flake. Weiss didn't object knowing Ruby probably wouldn't let go of her hand this time.

Once they had reached the store Weiss read the name of the store.

"Hime's seductive empress swimsuits" Weiss said plainly with a sweat drop.

"Come on, It's not that bad." Ruby smiled.

Ruby and Weiss entered the store. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as Weiss thought. There was a variety of swimsuits varying from cute ones to sexy ones. Weiss was to busy to notice that Ruby had already started looking.

"Hey Weiss, this one would suit you perfectly!"

Ruby held up a snow white bikini with a few sparkly jewels attached. Weiss didn't mind the look of the swimsuit too much.

"I guess I'll try it on."

Weiss said as she snatched the swimsuit from Ruby and headed towards the change rooms followed by Ruby. Weiss took off her clothes first followed by her undergarments. She then put on the bikini and opened the change room's door.

"Well, how do I look?" Weiss asked crossing her arms embarrassed.

"I love it! You should so buy that one but since I chose your swimsuit you get to chose mine." Ruby winked.

"Okay, wait there for a moment."

"Yes princess."

Weiss walked over to a stand and started going through the swimsuit. She came across a swimsuit that was a black with red stripes. Weiss decided that that swimsuit would look perfect on Ruby and heading back to where she told Ruby to wait.

"Here you go." Weiss handed the swimsuit to Ruby looking away from her.

"Thanks, this looks awesome!" Ruby exclaimed rushing into the change room.

"Hiya Weiss, what are you doing here?" Yang appeared out of nowhere making Weiss jump.

"Yang! Don't sneak up on people!"

"Sorry, but why are you here?" Yang asked once again.

"Shopping." Weiss replied plainly.

"By yourself?"

"...Yes" Weiss hesitated.

Suddenly the door crashed open revealing Ruby in her swimsuit.

"How does it look Weiss?" Ruby asked her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, hey sis I didn't see you there."

"Hehehe, alone you say?" Yang whispered to Weiss seductively.

"Shut up!" Weiss screeched.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ruby sounded confused.

"Nothing you two continue your shopping." Yang waved goodbye.

"Soooooo?" Ruby pried.

"It looks exceptional I guess." Weiss blushed.

"Ok let's buy them them!"

Ruby and Weiss went to the front desk and payed for their swimsuits. Good thing there wasn't much of a line so they could get out quickly. Ruby insisted for Weiss to grab a bite with her. Weiss agreed after much arguing knowing Ruby wouldn't stop. There went to the nearest restaurant which was thankfully, not expensive. Ruby and Weiss were directed to a table by a waitress. The waitress gave them a menu and said she would be back in five minutes to take their orders.

"Have you decided what to get yet?" The waitress asked sweetly.

"Yes can I have steak combo 2 please." Of course that was Ruby's order.

"And for you miss?" The waitress asked Weiss politely.

"The elegant steak meal with gravy and a vegetable side dish please." Weiss ordered politely.

The waitress thanked them for ordering and told them that the food would take up to twenty minutes.

"That's just what I expected from the princess." Ruby sighed.

"Me!? Well your the piggy one!"

Ruby and Weiss kept debating over which dish was better until twenty minutes had passed and there dishes were done.

"Oh, and we're giving a free lovers tropical muse for today only. If you want one I can get you one." The waitress mentioned.

"What!? We're not lovers!" Weiss yelled losing her elegant composure.

"Really? I think you're cute together!" The waitress put her hand to her cheek.

"Oh She's just shy, of course we're lovers. We'd love one!"

"Okay! I'll be back soon." The waitress walked away swaying.

Weiss had nothing to say. She just stayed seated in shock and awe.

"Weiss? Are you alive?" Ruby waved her hands in front of Weiss's face.

"You idiot."

"Huh come on I just wanted the drink, It's free!"

Weiss had nothing else to say. She just got up and started to walk away.

"Wait please don't go." Ruby begged.

Weiss turned around to face Ruby as her tears started flowing.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked sweetly with a smile.

"Nothing don't worry."

"Please, stay." Ruby grabbed Weiss's wrist.

Weiss really didn't know why tears were falling. Since Ruby asked so sweetly she sat back down. Weiss's tears stopped flowing soon after and they enjoyed their meal. Before they knew it they had already been at the restaurant for an hour. After Ruby chugged down the 'Lovers tropical muse' because Weiss didn't want any they left the mall and headed home.

"Today was fun!" Ruby stretched her arms behind her back.

"Yeah, I guess." Weiss stared at the setting sun as they walked by it.

'Ruby...I really think of you as a friend, but what are these other feelings I have for you? I couldn't possibly fall in love with you could I? No, you're a girl after all. It can't be right?'

Weiss was too muddled up in her thoughts to realize that Ruby had intertwined their hands together. Ruby's hand sliped into Weiss's easily and perfectly.

'No, I was wrong. I definitely love Ruby' Weiss thought admitting her feelings to herself.

"Weiss, why aren't you pushing me away like usual?" Ruby questioned as usual.

"I give up on pushing you away. You're just going to do it again." Weiss replied.

Unexpectedly, Ruby placed a short sweet kiss on Weiss's cheek.

This time Weiss got furious unable to contain her anger.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled chasing Ruby as she started sprinting away from Ruby. Weiss was secretly smiling at Ruby in her heart.

After chasing Ruby all the way back to the school they were both exhausted and tired. They went straight to the room that they share with Blake and Yang and collapsed on their beds. It was only 8:00pm and Blake and Yang were out.

"Is it okay if I sleep next to you tonight?" Ruby asked looking down from her bed.

"Sure, not like I can stop you anyway." Weiss replied her heart pounding.

Ruby jumped down from her bed and squished next to Weiss.

'Thanks well, I'm tried so goodnight I guess." Ruby smiled sweetly at Weiss.

This small gesture made Weiss's heart jump.

"Goodnight Ruby."

Ruby soon fell into a deep sleep but Weiss was having trouble sleeping. Weiss knew it was bold but she moved her body closer to Ruby's until their body's were touching. Weiss put one of her arms over Ruby and clutched onto her shirt lightly. Weiss dug her neck into Ruby's smelling Ruby's sweet scent of roses. Weiss shut her eyes lightly and was finally able to fall and Blake entered the room not too long after they had fallen asleep.

"Well, something's going on here.." Blake whispered not wanting to wake them up.

"You only just realized? Wanna bet that Weiss snuggled up to her after she fell asleep?"

"No, that's probably right anyway. I gonna go read a book now." Blaze sat against the wall.

"Hehehe, this will be good teasing material." Yang smirked.

Ruby awoke feeling a pain in her side.

"Ouch." Ruby whispered to herself.

It was early in the morning and everyone was asleep. Ruby looked down and was shocked to see Weiss lying all over her. Ruby really couldn't believe Weiss would do that consciously.

'She probably just moves in her sleep a lot.' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby decided not to move and sleep for longer. She fell back to sleep with Weiss still cuddling up to her. Ruby and Weiss were still asleep and it was about noon now and every one had left.

Weiss awoke and remember that she was all over Ruby.

'

Ruby...' Weiss thought.

Not knowing what she was doing, Weiss moved her hand down towards a lower area. She put her hand down her pants and started rubbing lightly.

"Mmmmm" She moaned softly.

Weiss started playing with her clit, but thank god Ruby's a heavy sleeper. Weiss was getting wetter and wetter as she kept playing with her pussy. Just then Weiss got an idea. She placed herself on top of Ruby and started rubbing her pussy against Ruby's leg. All of Weiss's wetness was dripping through her panties onto Ruby's leg. Weiss started pacing herself faster. Something was overtaking Weiss, but she didn't know what. Suddenly she felt a rush of pleasure and came all over Ruby's leg.

'Oh no, what have I done!?'

Weiss looked in horror at what she had just done.

Weiss quickly dashed to the bathroom to grab a towel so she could wipe off the mess on Ruby's leg. She returned to the room and gently wiped the mess off of Ruby's leg.

'That was close' Weiss thought sweating.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Ruby awoke to Weiss.

"Nothing!" Weiss quickly responded flustered. She couldn't afford to let Ruby find out about what she had done.

"Okay, what's the time then?"

"About noon."

"Crap we wont have as much time at the beach now. Hurry and get ready Weiss." Ruby demanded.

"Hey I don't take orders from you. I'm gonna go get changed at the showers."

"Okay don't take to long though"

After Weiss had dressed herself she headed back to the room where Ruby was. Ruby was already ready so they headed out the school and towards the beach. Thankfully the beach was near the mall. Along the way they were both bragging about their fighting abilities. When they arrived they noticed that a lot of other people from their school were also there.

"Hey, sis!" Yang yelled she ran towards Ruby waving with Blake behind her.

"Hey, you guys are here too." Ruby said.

"Yup! I'm glad to see that you and Weiss are finally getting along." Yang smirked.

"Yeah, so what?" Weiss was being cold towards Ruby.

"Nothing, It's good to see you guys getting along. Well I'm gonna go over there for now, see ya later!" Yang pointed to where she was going and ran off as the silent Blake followed her.

"Let's go swim Weiss!" Ruby started running off towards the water.

Weiss didn't want her to get to far away from her so she ran after her towards the water.

Ruby entered the water followed by Weiss. They walked deeper until the water reached their waists. Ruby turned around to face Weiss and splashed her in the face with the clear ocean water.

"Why you take that!" Weiss yelled splashing Ruby back.

They got in a big water fight and kept splashing each other.

"Hey Weiss, I think this is the first time I've seen your real smile!" Ruby was happy that she was able to witness Weiss's smile.

"I do smile like any other human being you know." Weiss crossed her arms.

"I know."

After they had finished their water fight they relaxed in the water a bit before getting out.

"What should we do now?" Weiss asked.

"Let's go walking over there." Ruby pointed towards what looked like a forest of pine trees.

Sure." Weiss replied.

As they headed towards the pine trees Ruby linked arms with Weiss causing the snow white girl to blush. They walked through the pine trees at a slow pace not worried about how long they would take.

"We should head back now Ruby. It's getting late." Weiss turned to look at Ruby.

"Look out!"

Weiss screeched seeing a tall dark monster about to attack Ruby.

Weiss jumped in front of the monster and it slashed her all the way across her stomach.


	2. Confessions

**I think the first chapter of this fanfic turned out alright so I'm probably going to write at least a few more chapters on it to support the characters and the show. I hope you liked my first chapter and continue reading. Thank you!**

"WEISS!" Ruby screeched as Weiss fell to the ground wounded.

"DAMN YOU!" Ruby didn't have her weapon on her since she wasn't expecting this.

The monster ran towards Ruby but she disappeared and reappeared behind the monster and punched the monsters back. Even though Ruby is strong there is no way it was going to be easy defeating the monster. She was completely defenseless without her weapon, and with Weiss in this state she had no idea what to do. By coincidence Ruby spotted a rusty katana sitting in between some vines. She rushed over and grabbed the katana and stood in a tight defence stance. The monster charged towards her, she dodged the attack by side flipping to the side. While the monster was distracted and she had the chance, she clean cut the monsters head off. Straight after the monster was slayed she rushed over to Weiss's side.

"Weiss! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer.

"Ruby...I don't know what's going to happen...to me but...I want you to know...I love you so...Love Me back Ruby!" Weiss strained to talk.

"Weiss, don't worry about that now, I wont let you die." Ruby was leaning over Weiss and her tears dropped onto Weiss's face.

"Please don't cry." Weiss had a pained look on her face.

Ruby needed to get it together, she couldn't afford to lose Weiss. Ruby picked Weiss up bridal style and headed back to the beach as fast as she could. By the time she reached the beach Weiss was out cold. Ruby could she Yang and Blake in the distance.

"HEEELLLPPPPP YYYAAANNNNGGGG!" Ruby screeched so They could hear her. Yang and Blake realized that something had happened and started running towards Ruby. Yang caught sight of the injured Weiss.

"What the hell happened!?" Yang asked worried.

"No time, please Yang get her to the schools infirmary!" Ruby begged.

Ruby handed Weiss over to Yang and she quickly rushed off. Yang had her weapons o her so it would be faster.

"Blake! Look after Ruby!" Yang yelled back as she was rushing off.

Ruby fell to her knees and clutched the sand in her hands. The tears wouldn't stop pouring down like a fountain of rain.

"Ruby what happened?" Blake asked crouching down.

"A monster came from behind me and Weiss protected me...I was the one that suggested we go there. It's all my fault! She told me she loves me Blake..."

Blake caught Ruby in a hug to try and calm her down.

"It's going to be okay, but do you love her back?" Blake was trying to be calm considering the situation.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I kept bothering even though she was so cold to me?"

"I know, It's okay."

Blake and Ruby stayed like that for a few more minutes until Ruby had calmed down.

"Come on, we should head back to the school, Weiss probably wants you to be with her." Blake said comforting her.

"You're right."

They started running towards the school not wanting to waste time. It was about 11:00pm but Ruby no way near felt tired. They arrived at the school and rushed to the infirmary and saw Yang out the front.

"Yang, What's going on!?" Ruby asked.

"They think she's going to be okay, the doctor finished stitching her up not long ago." Yang replied.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. She's not awake yet but the doctor said someone can stay with her for the night."

"Blake and I are going to try get some sleep now, good luck sis." Yang said reassuringly.

Ruby entered the infirmary and saw Weiss sleeping soundly on a bed. Ruby sat on a chair next to her and held her hand tightly.

"Please be okay Weiss." Ruby started fading out and blacked out holding Weiss's hand next to her.

Ruby woke up not knowing when it was that she passed out. She looked up and noticed that Weiss was now awake.

"W-WEISS!" Ruby jumped up glad that she was alive.

"Ruby.." Was all Weiss could manage to mutter.

Weiss couldn't even look at Ruby in the face after what she had said the previous night.

"What's wrong Weiss? Why wont you look at me?"

"After what I said...I don't think I can." Weiss started tearing up once again.

"Weiss you did mean it didn't you?" Ruby was starting to doubt what she said.

"Yes, but I was so cold to you before."

"YAY!" Ruby pounced on Weiss causing the injured girl to gasp.

"Ouch! Watch it Ruby!" Weiss clutched her wound tightly.

"Sorry, but I do love you back Weiss. I love you." Ruby announced her body heating up from the warmth of Weiss's body.

"Ruby if your giving me pity I don't need it." Weiss didn't believe that Ruby felt the same way.

Ruby knew words weren't going to cut it so she forced her lips onto Weiss's. Weiss's eyes widened at the actions of the younger girl. Weiss was still crying but not because she was sad but because she was happy. Ruby pushed against Weiss's mouth a bit harder. It was becoming hard for the both of them to breathe so they broke the kiss with a string of saliva sticking to their lips.

"Ruby you did mean it" Weiss sild her hands around Ruby's neck pulling her in to kiss again. Knowing she didn't have to worry, Weiss pushed her tongue into Ruby's mouth and their tongues wrestled each other gently. While they were kissing passionately Ruby accidentality touched Weiss's wounds on her stomach.

"Ouch...That hurt." Weiss groaned.

"Sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized.

"It's okay, I'm feeling tired so is it okay if I sleep more." Weiss was being less cold as she usually is.

"Okay, do you want me to go?"

"No, will you stay with me?" Weiss said sweetly.

"Sure." Ruby moved next to Weiss and hugged her from behind.

"Will you say that you love me again?" Ruby asked a bit less cheerfully then usual.

"Idiot!" Weiss moved a bit and strained her wound.

"Why not?" Ruby pouted.

"Ruby, I love you." Weiss said quietly flustered.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby smiled.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss from the back being careful of her wounds. Weiss fell asleep to the sweet rose smell of Ruby surrounding her. Ruby wasn't really tired so she just lay there in the company of Weiss.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screeched Weiss as Ruby had been stabbed by Weiss's father.

"How could you!?" Weiss asked furious.

"No how could you my daughter!? You're disgusting! Dating some lowly girl!" Weiss's father pulled out the long sword he had stabbed Ruby with.

"Don't you dare say that about her." Weiss was confused between hatred and her love for Ruby.

"Well, She's going to die soon, my job's done." Weiss's father turned away from Weiss as he disappeared into darkness.

Weiss ran over to Ruby and cradled her into her arms.

"Weiss...I always loved...you, I guess this is...Goodbye." Ruby strained in pain in her dying moments.

"No don't go!" Weiss sobbed.

Ruby shut her eyes. Her heart then stoped beating as she lay lifeless in Weiss's arms. Weiss shock Ruby not wanting to believe what had just happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Weiss screeched at the top of her lungs like they were going to burst.

"WEISS WAKE UP!" Ruby yelled breaking Weiss's daze.

Weiss shot up, her eyes blood shot.

"Ruby, thank god." Weiss grabbed Ruby's shirt and rested her head on Ruby's neck sobbing.

"Are you okay? It sounded like a terrible nightmare." Ruby was being careful not to upset Weiss more.

"My father...he killed you."

"It's okay Weiss, I'm right here."

"Is everything okay!?" Yang asked worried about hearing the sobbing and screaming.

"Yeah, Weiss just had a nightmare."

"Thank god she didn't get hurt again. I have an idea, how about when Weiss is better we go out for the day to cheer her up." Yang suggested.

"Thank you Yang, Of course I'll go," Weiss spoke this time.

"No prob, I'll leave you be for now. Get well soon Weiss!" Yang walked out the door.

"Everything will be okay Weiss."

"Thank you for being here for me Ruby."

"You don't need to thank me I want to be here."


	3. Upcoming Field Test

**Sorry this chapter took so long everyone. I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be done quicker. I wrote this late so sorry if there's any mistakes. Please review if you have any feedback to give me, the positives and negatives. Oh, and I might add Blake x Yang in the story eventually so look forward to it! Thank you to everyone that supports this story!**

It had been two weeks since the incident and Weiss was now better. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake went out together the other day like Yang said they should when Weiss got better. The gang was now at assembly hall for a school meeting.

"I have an important announcement to make," Professor Ozpin started.

"There will be a big field test coming up next week. This will be done in pairs and only eight participants will participate. They are Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos and lastly Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. This test will be extremely dangerous so you don't have to participate, it's your choice. There will be twenty monsters set up for this test. After the monsters are

Defeated The four teams will fight each other. Last team standing wins. Don't forgot to pick a team name before the event too. Everyone's dismissed.

Teams RWBY and JNPR stood speechless. Ruby was worried about Weiss being involved after the injury she and suffered. Everyone was nervous about the test. Team JNPR returned to their room and so did Blake and Yang. Ruby and Weiss stayed behind.

"Weiss do you want to participate?" Ruby asked concerned.

"I'll get the chance to show everyone my skills. I know I just recovered but I don't want to drop out." Weiss replied seriously.

"Okay I'll be with you then." Ruby linked her hand with Weiss's hand.

"Thank you." Weiss whispered.

They walked back to the room they shared with Blake and Yang hand in hand.

It was now 9:00pm and girls were all in their beds.

"Hey Weiss what should we call our term for the test?" Ruby asked smiling and looking down from her bed.

"I don't know." Weiss replied.

"How about the rainbow unicorns!?" Ruby was a bit too excited.

"Definitely not." Weiss had a sweat drop coming down from her forehead just imagining being in a team with that name.

"How about we just make something up on the day" Weiss suggested to tired to have a debate on it at the moment.

"We decided on our name!" Yang exclaimed butting into the conversation.

"What is is sis!?" Ruby asked curiously."

"Glad you asked it's going to be super smashers!"

"Wow, but I prefer rainbow unicorns." Ruby admitted.

Blake was just silently reading in her bed keeping out of the conversation.

"By the way, we all know about you and Weiss so why don't you sleep in the same bed?" Yang asked.

Weiss blushed at this remark.

"I don't want to bother Weiss." Ruby was being considerate for once.

"Ruby, I really don't mind." Weiss's face was flustered like red roses now.

"Yay!"

Ruby dashed into Weiss's bed and snuggled her face into Weiss's shoulder.

"Awwwww." Yang remarked.

"Well goodnight you two, I'm turning the lights off now." Yang turned the lights off.

No one even noticed that Blake was already asleep now.

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby whispered.

Ruby pecked Weiss on the lips quickly causing the girl to blush even more.

"Goodnight Ruby, I love you."

"I love you too Weiss."

The girls were all asleep within ten minutes. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the girls as their preparations for the big 'test' were going to begin.


	4. Preparations

**Wow...this came much quicker then expected. WARNING to readers, this chapter includes girl x girls sex so turn back if you don't want to read it. Also I would like to thank ****Bubbajoe117**** for suggesting the team name for Ruby and Weiss. Enjoy!**

Team RWBY awoke to another day. They went to the showers together first to freshen up. Once they had got dressed Weiss and Ruby headed towards the hills to start their training. Blake and Yang went to train somewhere else. They decided not to train together as they would be foes in the test coming up.

"Come at me Ruby!" Weiss demanded holding Myrtenaster while in a strong stance.

Ruby dashed towards Weiss barley visible holding Crescent Rose in front of her body. As Ruby was dashing towards her Weiss tried to track Ruby's movements. She noticed that when Ruby dashed grass would fly out of the ground slightly. Crescent Rose clashed with Myrtenaster.

"What? How did you block it?" Ruby asked while pushing Weiss back.

"Easy, the grass." Weiss smirked.

"Damn, I didn't think you would realize." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Don't you trust your girlfriend's abilities?"

"Of course I do."

They jumped back from each other before charging in. Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster battled for dominance striking each other back and forth. The girls keep it up for a good more twenty minutes. By now both girls where worn out and sweating. Ruby charged in and grabbed Weiss by the neck and pulled her in for a kiss suddenly. Weiss dropped her guard at the sudden attack on her lips. Ruby pulled away and pointed Crescent Rose at Weiss's throat

"Ruby you cheat!" Weiss was clearly angry.

"You're the one that let your guard down, you never know when someone's going to kiss you in battle."

"Like hell that will happen!" Ruby just stuck her tongue out.

Ruby tackled Weiss to the ground playfully, her arms around Weiss's back. Weiss reached one of her arms out and traced along Ruby's thigh.

"W-Weiss? I never knew you wanted to do THAT with me..." Ruby was surprisingly embarrassed.

"Of course I do, I love you after all." Weiss smiled.

Something had changed within Weiss and she couldn't contain herself anymore. Weiss pulled Ruby against her.

"Wait, can we go back to the room first?" Ruby asked.

Weiss just nodded and pulled Ruby along with her griping her hand.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Beacon Academy...

"Mmmmmmm." Yang moaned.

"Try to keep your voice down." Blake whispered seductively.

Blake was kissing Yang's neck while caressing one of her breasts. There sitting in a corner of what looked like a store room. Yang pulled Blake closer to it asking for more.

"Someone's eager."

Back to Ruby and Weiss...

Weiss pushed Ruby backwards making her fall onto Weiss's bed. Weiss got onto of Ruby and pushed her tongue inside Ruby's. Weiss's breasts were moving against Ruby's. Their tongues battled for dominance like Crescent Roe and Myrtenaster before. Ruby reached behind Weiss and grabbed her cute ass.

"Ahhhhhh" Weiss let out.

Ruby pulled Weiss's dress off leaving her only in her underwear. Weiss's did the same to Ruby so she was only in her underwear. Weiss's reached her right hand onto Ruby's breast and began to caress her breast through her bra, Weiss slid her hands around to Ruby's back and unclipped Ruby's bra. She then moved her head in to Ruby's breast and started sucking and nipping on it.

"Mmmmmmm...Weiss." Ruby moaned making Weiss shuffle her legs.

Weiss continued to devour Ruby's breast. Weiss slid her hand down to her own pussy and began tracing it. She could feel her wetness dripping. Just when Weiss was going to enter herself Ruby stopped her hand and shook her head.

"Let me." Ruby whispered in Weiss's ear.

Ruby switched their positons over and was now on top of Weiss. She caressed Weiss's pussy and sucked on her breast like Weiss was doing before. She was teasing the pure white girl.

"Ruby...Please..." Weiss begged not being able to take the pleasure.

"Please what?" Ruby looked innocent.

"Please...finger my pussy..." Weiss demanded.

Ruby did what Weiss wanted and thrusted two fingers into Weiss's pussy. She started pulling in and out.

"AHHHHHH!" Weiss moaned.

Ruby linked her free hand tightly with Weiss's. Weiss started buckling her hips asking her more. Weiss then lifted her legs around Ruby's lower back pulling her closer. This caused Ruby to thrust in and out of Ruby faster. Weiss's moaning pace increased and her body was extremely hot. Ruby suddenly pulled her fingers out upsetting Weiss.

"Ruby..." Weiss complained.

Ruby lowered her head until it reached Weiss's pussy, By now she had let go of Weiss's hand.

"R-Ruby! That place is dirty!" Weiss was getting embarrassed again.

"No It's not." Ruby gave Weiss a loving smile to relax her.

Ruby started licking Weiss's pussy slowly. Weiss was buckling even more now so Ruby held her hips. Ruby pushed her tongue inside Weiss's pussy lapping her. Ruby started to increase her speed giving Weiss intense pleasure. Ruby could tell Weiss was about to cum since her walls were starting to close in tight. Ruby replaced her mouth with her finger and thrusted in and out like before. She reached a fast speed and paced it there.

"RRRRRRUUUUUBBBBBBYYYYYY!" Weiss moaned loudly reaching her orgasm.

Weiss came all over Ruby's hand. After Weiss had finished coming Ruby removed her hand and collapsed next to Weiss worn out.

"How about we call our team White Rose?" Ruby suggested something decent for one.

Weiss just nodded her a yes unable to mutter any words.

Throughout the rest of the week they continued to train until the day of the 'test' was upon them.

"Okay I need to know your team names now." said professor Ozpin.

"Super Smashers!" Yang and Blake went first.

"Feudal Gods." Pyrrha and Jaune said.

"Rainbow Unicorns." Nora announced.

Ruby cracked up laughing and everyone stared at her. Weiss just shook her head.

"Sorry I suggested that to Weiss and she hated it!" Ruby rolled on the floor.

"Okay, that's enough Ruby what's your team name?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"We're White Rose!" Ruby stood proudly.

"Good choice." Professor Ozpin was happy with their choice.

"Now is everyone ready?"

"Yes." Everyone shouted in sync.

"On three. One, two, three!" Professor Ozpin counted down.

All of the teams jumped off their platforms into the air and descended into the forest below. None of the teams knew what they had coming...


	5. Complications

**Hiya guys, next chapters up! There's not as much Ruby and Weiss in this chapter but I tried to make it up with Blake x Yang. I'm really starting to like Blake x Yang so I might add a bit more of them in so tell me what you think. I might make a oneshot story about Blake and Yang eventually or maybe even a few chapters about them fanfic if anyone's interested Don't worry though I still plan on lots more Ruby x Weiss in this fic. Thank you to everyone who has been staying with me on this fic!**

Ruby gripped a tree using Crescent Rose and flipped before landing. Weiss was right behind her and used her magic to land safely. As soon as they landed they heard a large roar and huge running footsteps. They quickly turned around and saw a giant monster that somewhat resembled a bear. It had thick messy fur, red bloodshot eyes and sharp claws.

"Great way to start." Weiss complained.

"Be careful." Ruby smiled before dashing towards the monster.

Meanwhile in another location in the forest...

Yang jumped from tree to tree while getting lower. She reached the forest ground and waited for Blake. Blake hooked Gambol Shroud onto a tree while it was in it's whip-like form. She swung around the tree and landed in front of Yang.

"Trying to show off are you?" Yang asked seductively crossing her arms.

"Only for you Yang." Blake smirked.

Yang gave Blake a quick peck on the lips not caring if anyone else saw. She then embraced Blake playfully. Blake returned the hug and they let go after a while.

"Let's go." Blake smiled and grabbed Yang's hand.

"They started to head off looking for any monsters in the area.

The to teams in JNPR had also landed. Nora and Ren haven't come across an enemy yet by Jaune and Pyrrha were facing a elephant-like monster.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

Jaune had just took a fatal blow from the elephant-like monster. The monster was a black color and like the monster team White Rose had found, It had bloodshot eyes. Jaune was slamed into the rock wall behind her causing him to spit out blood. The monster had thrown him over there with his long, silky trunk. Pyrrha charged at the monster and attacked it's back left leg. It cried out in pain before taking a swing at Pyrrha. She successfully did a back handstand flip to doge the attack. Jaune was slowly getting up while recovering from the blow. Jaune and Pyrrha signalized a plan. Pyrrha attacked the back right leg this time causing him to cry out again. Jaune took the chance to charge in under the monster and slice his head off in a clean cut.

"Way to go Jaune!" Pyrrha praised him.

"Thanks, could we catch our breath for a minute?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha nodded and they made there way to a nearby cave and rested there.

Back to Ruby and Weiss...

Ruby and Weiss were constantly attacking the bear monster from opposite directions. They haven't been able to land much attacks since the battle had started. A few times they were to fast for the beast and was able to land attacks but now the monster was moving faster. Suddenly the monster lifted a claw and Weiss saw what was coming. She squinted her eyes and waited for the impact.

"Weiss!" Ruby reached out to her.

Ruby ran to Weiss and jumped on her causing them to fumble while the monster attacked.

"Are you okay Weiss!?" Ruby looked concerned.

"Yes. I have an idea."

Weiss told Ruby her plan and they agreed. The plan was that Weiss would use her dust to create a fast, strong attack that would miss unless someone interfered. Then Ruby would dash from behind and clean cut the monsters head off.

Weiss set Myrtenaster and put all of her concentration.

"HAAAA!" Weiss stroke the air fast with Myrtenaster and a glowing gold light dashed at the monster.

The glowing gold light clashed with the monster causing the glowing gold light to spread into the air. The air was now misty and the monster yelled in excruciating pain.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed causing her to dash towards the beast.

The beast was fairly tall so Ruby jumped from behind and swung downwards causing the head to fall off surrounded by red rose petals. Weiss's legs suddenly collapsed causing her to fall down.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran over to Weiss.

Ruby bent down and put her hand on Weiss's cheek.

"Sorry, I overdid it." Weiss admitted.

Ruby lifted Weiss onto her back and headed somewhere safer. They found a waterfall and rested there.

At Blake and Yang's location...

"This is weird...There's no monsters..." Blake said worriedly.

"Don't worry Blakey, Isn't this a good thing." Yang stretched her arms behind her head.

They had been walking for ages and no monsters had come into sight.

"I have a bad feeling." Blake said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel a strange, strong, powerful monster somewhere in the area." Blake was confusing herself.

Suddenly a huge eagle monster glided past them causing their hair to flutter in the wind as they watched as it came back towards them. There was something wrong though. The monster was a dark purple colour and had a bizarre dark aura surrounding it.

"This isn't right, we need to run!" Blake grabbed Yang's hand tightly and ran.

"Why?" Yang had no idea what was going on.

They had ran until the monster wasn't in sight.

"I read about those monsters. There irregular and devour normal monsters. They're infected monsters caused by some sort of virus. The only problem is they only get infected due to human interference." Blake explained to Yag.

"What should we do? Try to find the other?" Yang asked.

"That's the best idea. Come on."

Meanwhile at Beacon Academy...

"We need to get them out of there!" Glynda Goodwitch slamed her fists onto Professor Ozpin's desk.

"Getting angry wont help. We need to think of a plan first before sending all of our valuable huntsmen and huntresses." Professor didn't like the way Goodwitch was speaking to him.

Goodwitch left the room to clear her head. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch knew about the situation teams RWBY and JNPR were in. They tried contacting other professional huntsmen and huntress but none of them would offer their help. The monsters were that dangerous.

Meanwhile back in the forest...

Blake and Yang were running through the forest to desperately find the other teams. In the distance they spotted team Rainbow Unicorns

"NORA, REN!" Blake and Yang both screeched at the top of there lungs.

Luckily them heard them and waited for them.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked.

Blake explained the situation to them about the infected monsters and Ren instantly understood.

"We need to find the other four and get out of here. I doubt Professor Ozpin will send anyone out so soon." Ren said.

Blake clutched onto Yang's hand tightly worried more about her then she was of herself. Yang gave her a loving smile and squeezed her hand.

"I love you Blakey." Yang whispered in her ear.

They completely forgot about Nora and Ren standing in front of them.

"Well, you're obviously more then friends." Nora stated watching how lovey-dovey they were being.

"Well we weren't going to tell anyone, but in this situation we don't care." Yang wasn't embarrassed at all.

Blake and Yang stood hand in hand proud of there relationship.

"Awwwww." Nora envied their relationship.

"I'm happy for you too, but right now we need to move." Ren finally spoke up again.

"Yes sir!" Blake, Yang and Nora were being strangely playful.

Ren shook it off and they ran hoping to find Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha.


	6. The One Behind It All

**Sorry about the long wa everyone xp I've been trying to keep up my others stories since I'm a bit behind. I try to update this one the quickest though since I have more readers. I'm not sure about this chapter so tell me what you think. I'm planning a BIG surprise in the next chapter so look forward to it. Thanks for reading...again!**

"Are you alright to move on now Weiss?" Ruby asked cuddling up to her.

They were still at their last location which was the waterfall. They had spent at least two hours there.

"Yeah." Weiss muttered.

Ruby stood up first before helping Weiss up. They started walking in an unknown direction unaware of where they are. Ruby and Weiss were silently walking along.

"Sooo...We haven't come across any monsters for a while." Ruby tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, that's strange." Weiss commented.

Suddenly the same eagle monster that attacked Blake and Yang came swooping at them. Ruby dodged to the left while Weiss dodged to the right. The monster missed Ruby completely but cut it close to grabbing Weiss with it's claws.

"Whoa, What is that!?" Ruby asked.

"You think I would know idiot!?" Weiss rudely asked back.

They had no idea about the infection on the monster and how much danger they were getting into.

Meanwhile...

Jaune and Pyrrha had come across a monster that looked like a tiger. It had the same aura as the eagle monster. The tiger monster had also been infected and was rampaging. Jaune and Pyrrha was trying to hold their ground against the monster but there blocks weren't fully protecting them. The monster kept trying to slash Jaune and Pyrrha with it's giant and sharp claws. Jaune was almost at his limit but Pyrrha still had some energy left in her.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, I can't go on." Jaune dropped his weapons and fell to the ground.

The monster digged his claws into Jaune's left arm and through him. Even though Jaune was wearing armor the monster managed to get through. Jaune smashed against a tree denting it. Pyrrha had no time to think as the monster went back to attacking her. She managed to last a while but eventually ran out of energy. The monster repeated what it had done to Jaune, but instead dug it's claws into Pyrrha's leg. She got thrown to where Jaune was. The monster came closer and closer to them. It was about to land the finishing blow on them. Jaune and Pyrrha closed their eyes waiting for the impact. Jaune took Pyrrha's hand in his own as the monster was about to strike.

They still waited for the impact but nothing came. They open their eyes to find Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren attacking the monster from behind, trying to distract it.

"Move!" Yang yelled.

Jaune, still holding Pyrrha's hand, led her out of the monsters sight. When the others attacking realized that Jaune and Pyrrha were out of sight they ran towards them.

"Keep running! We can outrun it!" Ren reassured.

The six of them ran but the monster was right behind them. Jaune and Pyrrha weren't able to run fast and were slowing the others down.

"Can you run any faster!?" Yang asked loudly so they could hear.

"Sorry, no!" Jaune yelled back.

"Blake, you carry Pyrrha and I'll carry Jaune." Yang winked at Blake.

Blake nodded and closed into Pyrrha and Yang moved into Jaune. Blake and Yang both lifted them up onto their shoulders. This sped up the pace a bit. The monster was still tight behind them.

"Look for somewhere to hide!" Blake shouted to everyone.

"Over there! There's a hole we should all fit in that trunk! If we get there fast enough!" Ren pointed out.

"Okay on three! 1, 2, 3!" Yang shouted.

They all bolted towards the tree that had the hole.

"We're need to slide in!" Ren yelled as he got closer.

Ren slid into the tree followed by Nora. Yang and Blake put Jaune and Pyrrha down when they were close to the tree. Yang and Blake waited for Jaune and Pyrrha to slide into the cave before entering themselves. The monster walked around the area trying to find them. When he gave up searching for them he left the area.

"What is this?" Nora asked.

This tree was more like a hidden lair. As soon as they entered the tree they fell down until they reached this strange room. There was monitors and electrical equipment everywhere in the room. The strange thing that they found out is that there were hidden cameras throughout the forest.

"Someone's been spying on us!" Nora stated the obvious.

"The person that infected the virus into those monsters is most likely around here." Blake stated.

"You are correct." A strange man walked in.

The man had white hair and silver framed glasses. He wore a black suit with polished shoes. He was a handsome man that looked to be about in his forty's.

"Who are you!?" Yang was enraged.

"Me? I'm the one that's infecting the animals. I'm not after any of you though."

"Then who are you after?" Jaune asked stepping forward.

"That idiot girl called Ruby. I found out that my daughter was dating with her when someone from inside Beacon academy gave me information about something they saw."

"You're Weiss's father!?" The group yelled in sync.

"Yes." The man said.

"Who told you about them!?" Yang clenched her fists.

"Who knows. Maybe it was someone in this very room." Weiss's father smirked.

They all looked doubting each other. Someone in this very room was in fact, the person that played part in this cruel game.

Back at the Academy...

"It's about time we make a move." Professor Ozpin announced.

"Finally! Wait, just us?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes. You're one of the strongest huntress I know. Plus I have something up my sleeve."

Back to Ruby and Weiss...

After putting up a fight against the eagle monster it dug it's claws into Weiss's smooth skin.

"RUBY!" Weiss cried out.

Blood was pouring out from Weiss's arm. The monster flew away with Weiss.

"WEISS!" Ruby screeched falling to the ground.

Ruby wiped the tears off her face with her sleeves. She stood up, her face covered with darkness.

"Weiss, I promise that I will find you!" Ruby whispered to herself.

Ruby ran off towards the way that the monster took Weiss. Rain started pouring down soaking Ruby. Rain was running all down her rosy face, but she wouldn't give up. At least no until she finds Weiss.


	7. Family Feud

**So this chapter came pretty quickly xp I wanted to get another chapter done because I'll be going camping tomorrow. I'll think this chapter turned out well, but I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Don't forget to review if you want. If there's any mistakes notify me and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Like I always say, thanks for reading!**

Weiss was in mid air being carried by the eagle monster. She would have tried to attack it, but since the monster's claws were deep in her arm she didn't want to cause more damage to herself. She shut her eyes tightly trying to bare to pain that was in her arm. Blood kept gushing out, but she couldn't stop it until the monster let her go.

Weiss had been in the grip of the eagle monster for about ten minutes now. Suddenly the monster let her go and she fell down. There was a big volcano underneath her. At least it it looked dormant.

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!" Weiss screeched.

She stretched her arm out hoping Ruby would come save her. She shook her head realizing that she shouldn't depend on anyone to save her. She still managed to keep her Sword and dust magic on her when the eagle monster had kidnapped her.

Weiss used her magic to create panels she could jump from. By now she was halfway down the volcano already. She used those panels to rush up towards the volcano's opening. Just when she though she had made it a metal door shut on the top of the volcano. She collided with the metal door and fell downwards. Just before she hit the ground she regained her senses and made another magic panel to save her. She first landed on the panel but then bounced off onto the ground of the volcano.

"Geez, this isn't a normal volcano." Weiss complained.

She noticed that the volcano was made out of metal and there was weird devices and bombs around her.

"What on Earth is this?" Weiss wondered.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

"Where are you taking us?" Yang asked Weiss's father.

"Don't worry child, we will be there soon." He didn't answer the question directly.

They were walking along some weird inside laboratory. There were monsters infected by the virus in these strange rooms with white walls and bulletproof glass. In the distance there was a large metal door beginning to open.

Back to Weiss...

Weiss jumped as the metal door on the other side of the room began to open. At least she had time to bandage her arm using ripped parts of her dress. She looked at the door intensely as it opened revealing a familiar figure.

"F-FATHER!?" Weiss knew this couldn't be good.

He entered the room followed by Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Everyone...What's going on!?" Weiss questioned.

They just looked down and didn't answer Weiss.

"My dear daughter Weiss. Do you mind explaining to me why you would date an idiot like this! You know we were going to marry you off to some rich man!" Weiss's father spat.

"Because I love her! What would you know anyway!? I can decided for myself what I want to do with my life!" Weiss had never disobeyed her father like this.

"Go bring Ruby here!" Weiss's father shouted to the eagle monster that was hovering around the top of the 'volcano.' As soon as he said that the monster flew off.

"It can understand you?" Weiss was in belief that a monster could understand a human.

"He's under my control now." Weiss's father laughed.

"So...Is the one who assisted me going to admit it or am I going to have say it?" He had monestrous eyes right now.

Now to Ruby...

Ruby kept walking around, but she couldn't find any trace of Weiss or the monster that kidnapped her. Suddenly out of nowhere Ruby heard a noise from behind. She tried to turn around but it was too late. The eagle monster had grabbed her by her hoodie and started flying away. The sudden attack caused Ruby to drop crescent rose.

Ruby just crossed her arms and stayed still. If she wanted to she could fight it, but she knew it would probably take her to where Weiss is.

After ten minutes of waiting Ruby had noticed that the monster had came to a hault. She looked down and made out figures at the bottom of the volcano. There was no larva or magma at the bottom though. Suddenly the monster let go of Ruby's hoodie and she started to fall. As Ruby kept looking she noticed that Weiss was one pf those figures.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby!" Weiss saw that she was falling and knew she needed to save her.

Weiss ran towards where Ruby was as she was falling. Weiss dived, she was just able to catch Ruby in her arms. Weiss couldn't support Ruby with her injured arm so they went tumbling too the side.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried into her arms.

"Disgusting!" Weiss's father spat.

"Now time for the main event." Weiss's father pulled a sword out of nowhere and cracked his head to the side.

Ruby and Weiss jumped out knowing he was going to attack.

"Don't worry Weiss let me take care of this." Ruby didn't want Weiss to get hurt again.

"Besides, your left arm was the one the monster got a hold of right?" Ruby already knew the answer.

Weiss nodded at Ruby and kissed her cheek quickly. Ruby was ready to attack. Even though she didn't have a weapon she was ready to pound her fists into his jaw. Plus, she's quite the kicker.

Weiss's father charged at Ruby in a similar stance that Weiss uses. He swung his sword diagonally at Ruby, but she jumped backwards. The attack slightly skimmed her cape. He then repeatedly attacked Ruby with light, fast and piercing jabs. Ruby's dashing skills came in handy as she was able to doge most of his attacks. A few strikes pierced her skin slightly. Out of nowhere, his attack speed increased and Ruby was having a hard time keeping up with him. Ruby dashed to the side of him and kicked him in the face. This caused his glasses to smash onto the ground. His eye even had some blood dripping from it.

"Ha, got you." Ruby was panting and exhausted from moving so much.

She hadn't even realized that she had let her guard down. Weiss's father unexpectedly dashed towards her and with one swish movement, pierced Ruby's cheek.

"Next time, I wont let you off." Weiss's father smirked.

Ruby wasn't expecting that. Now that she had already let her guard down, it wouldn't happen again.

"Before we continue, Is the person that caused my actions going to confess!?" Weiss's father asked.

"Yes."

Everyone looked in horror who had just admitted it.

"That's right! It was none other then Blake Belladonna!" He laughed as Yang couldn't believe that it was her girlfriend that was the one.


	8. The truth

**Hey Guys, I'm back! It was only a short camping trip. For some reason I found writing this chapter really emotional that I nearly cried ;A; You'll have to read and find out why though ^^ No spoilers from me xp Well, tell me what you think ;) Oh, almost forgot, I'm glad no one expected the one that thought the one that told Weiss's father about her relationship was Blake. I honestly was going to make it be either Jaune or Pyrrha. **

"Blake...How could you?" Yang asked tearing up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to help him." Blake was disappointed by herself.

"What do you mean?" Yang was curious.

Flashback...

Blake was reading a book like she usually does. She was relaxing on her bed after a hard work out with Yang. Blake jumped as a surprising knock snapped her out of reading. She sighed, got up, and headed to the door. When she opened the door a man was standing there smiling.

"May I help you?" Blake asked trying not to be rude.

"Yes, I heard Weiss Schnee lives in this room. Would she happen to be here?" The man asked.

"Not at the moment sorry. Do you have business with her?" Blake was curious.

"Yes, she's my daughter. I had something rather important to speak to her about."

"Sorry about that." Blake smiled.

Blake started to shut the door but Weiss's father stopped it with his hand. His face changed miraculously. He looked furious for some reason.

"Tell me girl...Is Weiss dating anyone?" He demanded.

"That's none of your business." Blake snapped.

He suddenly slapped Blake across the face hard. This caused for the lose her balance and fall.

"What the hell!?" Blake was getting angry herself.

"Don't lie to me. I've done my research about team RWBY. I know all about you Blake Belladonna. I know your secret. If you don't tell me if she's dating anyone, I'll expose it to your team." He smirked.

Blake looked in disbelief. She hoped it wasn't 'THAT' Secret.

"You're a Faunus."

Those were the words that made up Blake's mind.

"Fine...She's dating Ruby. I'm sure you already know who she is though. Don't you dare tell anyone." Blake warned.

"Thank you." Weiss's father walked out the door and left.

End of Flashback...

"I never wanted you to find out Yang. I thought that if you knew my secret you would leave me." Tears ran down her face.

"What made you think I would leave you if I knew. I still love you." Yang smiled sweetly.

She then walked closer to Blake and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone blushed and looked away, except for Weiss's father. He looked angry and pissed.

"Dammit! Ruby, fight me now!" He demanded.

Weiss was horrified right now. She remembered the dream that she had when she after she confessed to Ruby. Weiss held her sword in front of Ruby so she wouldn't move.

"Sorry, this is my battle. I don't want you to get hurt." Weiss put on a fake smile for her.

"No! That's not right! You don't have to face this alone everyone is here for you. If anything this is team RWBY's mess." Ruby stated.

"That's right. I'm sorry. This mess is all my fault. I hope you'll forgive me." Blake took out her weapon and stood by Ruby and Weiss.

"Don't worry Blake. I forgive you." Ruby smiled.

"So do I." Weiss admitted

"Thank you" Blake mouthed.

"Don't forget about me here. I'm standing up for my little sis and her girl. I'm here to help Blakey as well." Yang pounded her fist into the air.

"Thank you all" Weiss said.

"So are we. We wont get involved. This is a team RWBY issue. Stay strong!" Jaune spoke for JNPR.

The four girls ran towards Weiss's father. Weiss wouldn't hold back. Even if it's against her father.

"Prepare to die father!" Weiss spoke.

"Don't be so sure daughter! I wont hold back. Even against my precious daughter!" Weiss's father spat.

Team RWBY attacked him at the same time. He managed to dodge Yang, Ruby and Blake's attacks. Weiss's Myrtenaster landed straight in her father's heart.

"I'm sorry, father." She whispered into his ear.

Weiss pulled Myrtenaster out of her father's chest and embraced him as h was slowly fading out of this world.

"This hurts...more then I though...it would. I didn't really want to...kill you so I held...back. I wasn't really the one that...that infected the monsters..." Weiss's father barley managed to get out.

"Who was it then father!? Tell me!?" Weiss demanded.

"It was..." He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Weiss realized that her father was dead. That she had killed him. He was now lifeless in his daughter's arms.

Weiss fell to the ground with him still in his arms. She sobbed into his chest. The chest that she had pierced Myrtenaster deep into.

"He didn't even try! I know he could have dodged my attack as well!" Weiss cried.

"I'm so sorry Weiss. He was overcome with hatred but couldn't hurt his daughter in the end. He truly loved you." Ruby said trying to give his death a purpose.

Ruby put her face against Weiss's back and clutched onto her dress and cried with her.

Blake and Yang were hugging in a tight embrace. The scene before them would change everything.

"Sooooo, what animal are you half of?" Yang asked pulling away from the embrace.

"Cat." Blake muttered.

"Ahhh, that's why you wear a bow." Yang untied Blake's bow.

As it dropped to the ground she looked at Blake's cat ears. They were black like her hair. Yang stroked her ears softly.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful." Yang put her forehead against Blake's

Blake and Yang were now also crying.

Team JNPR was also devastated by what had just happened.

Team RWBY and JNPR heard footsteps approaching them rapidly. They all turned towards the direction. They all sighed as it was just Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"What happed!?" Goodwitch asked.

"Weiss's father is gone." Ruby said sadly.

"At any rate I'm glad you girls are alright. We need to get back to the academy quickly. There are infected monsters all throughout this facility." Professor Ozpin stated calmly.

Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, team RWBY and team JNPR ran through the facility to reach the exit. When they reached the exit there was a loud crash. The infected monsters were escaping.

Professor Ozpin shut the doors down when everyone was outside.

"This won't hold them forever. We need to address to issue." Professor Ozpin was just being honest.

They headed back to Beacon academy. The sun was now setting after a long day. Weiss had lost her father after a short amount of time. What was worrying her the most now was who infected the monsters. Weiss needed to find out the truth about what had happened. She was in too deep to back out and Ruby, Blake and Yang felt the same.


	9. Worries

**Sorry that this chapter took so long everyone. I know it's really short too but my laptop has been having problems lately. I feel like this is turning into a Yang x Blake fic now. Sorry about that but I plan on putting more Ruby x Weiss into the next chapter. Enjoy, but seriously sorry it's short.**

Team RWBY and JNPR were now back at their dorms. It was around midnight but they were having trouble sleeping. They never told Professor Ozpin or Goodwitch about what Weiss's father had said. They had to figure out who the one behind the incident in the forest is.

"Who could it possibly be?" Yang asked the girls.

"I'm clueless." Ruby bounced.

"Calm down!" Weiss demanded.

Weiss was too upset and devastated to care at the moment. She knew that she would find the person responsible eventually.

"She's right. I'm gonna go for a walk" Blake announced putting her book down.

"I'll go with you." Yang smiled sweetly.

They held hands and walked out the door giving Ruby and Weiss some alone time.

"Don't worry Weiss." Ruby sat on Weiss's bed with her and softly touched her hand.

"I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it. There's someone else out there that's responsible for the infected monsters." Weiss said seriously.

"We should try and get some sleep." Ruby said.

"Okay." Weiss slid under her quilt with Ruby.

Ruby put her hands around Weiss's stomach from behind and shut her eyes. Weiss shut her eyes too as they tried to sleep.

Meanwhile in JNPR's room...

Jaune was fast asleep snoring on his bed while the others were still up talking.

"I'm worried about Weiss." Ren spoke up.

"I know. We have to let them handle it though." Pyrrha said.

"They know we're here for them if they need support!" Nora smiled.

"Yeah...support. When am I going to get the leading role!" Jaune jumped up.

Apparently he wasn't really asleep.

"AHHHHH!" The other three screeched not expecting that.

"Geez, maybe because you're weak." Ren snapped.

"I know." Jaune sighed. Meanwhile on the roof...

"What are we gonna do?" Yang asked Blake.

"I think I might know who the one that infected the monsters is" Blake replied.

"What!? Well who is it!?" Yang demanded.

"You deserve to know. Back before coming to this academy I worked with a man named Adam. We were working for this organization that had us basically stealing from others. We became really good friends and eventually started dating. Then one day during a mission we disagreed about something. Honesty it was something about the dust that Weiss's family owns. He suddenly got really aggressive and I broke up with him. Then he told me that he would come after. I think Weiss isn't the only one involved." Blake told the truth.

Blake walked to the railing on the roof. Her hair fluttered in the wind.

"I'm sorry Yang, I'm disgraceful." A tear dropped gracefully from Blake's face.

"Yang walked over to Blake and put her head softly on Blake's back. This made Blake gasp at the contact.

"You're not. I'll love you no mater what. I'll go to the end of the world with you if that's what it takes." Yang shut her eyes.

"Are you sure it's him though?" Yang asked.

"Positive." Blake nodded.

"I know this is a bit personal, but did you do you know what with him?"

"No, Yang. Trust me I didn't. Our relationship was slow. I don't know if I even really loved him if I compare my feelings for you." Blake smiled slightly.

Yang turned Blake around and kissed her with passion. They continued kissing and Yang hugged Blake tightly. She never wants to let Blake go.

An unknown place...

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm coming for you Blake!" A figure laughed in the darkness.


	10. Amusement Park!

**Okay. So I'm really happy about episode 15 of Ruby that I could die. I'm not going to say why for spoiler reasons though...This chapter came quicker then the last one at least xp. Sooooo, there's Blake x Yang lemon in this chapter. If you ask me I think it's really sweet ^^ Anyway that's enough talking, enjoy!**

It was a new day at Beacon Academy and team RWBY finally decided it was about time to tell Professor Ozpin about the high probability of there being someone in charge of the infected monsters. They never thought about it, but Weiss's father could have been lying about another person.

"I see..." Professor Ozpin was thinking about what actions to take.

"I think I will make access to the forests forbidden for the time being. Do any of you have any ideas of who this person might be?" Professor Ozpin asked.

Yang put her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"I do. I'll be honest with you. You might just kick me out. Before I start, I''m sorry Weiss." Blake looked down.

"Why?" Weiss didn't understand.

"I used to be in White Fang and-" Blake stoped short.

"Wait! You mean that group of monsters!" Weiss's blood boiled.

"I said I was sorry, but they're not even a bad group!" Blake defended.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Weiss didn't want to get in a fight with the current situation.

"I had this partner Adam. I worked with him most if the time and we dated for some time. We had a fight and he said that he would be back to get me. I was afraid for a while but then team RWBY came along." Blake explained like she did to Yang.

"You never told me that the organization was White Fang." Yang pouted.

"I thought it wouldn't matter much at the time." Blake kissed Yang on the cheek.

"I know all about that group. They're not really bad but some of the group took up hatred against humans. Thank you for telling me Blake. Any clues could help at the moment." Professor Ozpin didn't look angry at least.

The girls were dismissed and left the office. They went back to their room. Today they had a student free day so they could do what they want.

"Hey Weissss..." Ruby groaned.

"Yes?"

"I wanna go to an amusement park." Ruby smiled.

"Are you crazy!? At a time like this!?" Weiss got angry at the other girls behaviour.

"I don't think it's a bad idea. We all need to relax a bit and have fun." Yang agreed with her sister.

"So do I." Blake said.

"Fine! We'll go..." Weiss gave in.

They prepared and then left for the amusement park. At least it was a sunny day and not too hot. When they got there the girls payed for their tickets and stood in line.

"The line's way too long." Ruby complained.

"It's not that bad sis." Yang slapped Ruby on the back.

After waiting for about ten minutes they were finally in the amusement park.

"YAY!" Ruby jumped.

"You two have fun. Blake and I are going go off on our own." Yang waved walking off.

"Okay!" Ruby was still jumping everywhere like a horse on steroids.

"Oh! Now that they're gone is this a date!?" Ruby smiled.

"I guess..." Weiss blushed from Weiss's behaviour.

Ruby grabbed her hand tightly and started leading her in a direction.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Weiss questioned.

"To that rollercoaster!" Ruby pointed to this horrorfying giant loopy rollercoaster.

"Oh god. If I die so soon who's going to plan my funeral?" Weiss asked herself.

Meanwhile...

Blake and Yang were at a food stand buying hot dogs.

"I'd like a hot dog with mustard and cheese." Yang ordered.

"Could I please have a plain hot dog." Blake followed.

"Okay, coming right up!" The man behind the counter was enthusiastic.

A few minutes the man gave Blake and Yang there hot dogs. They found a spare table in the corner to sit at. They ate their hot dogs peacefully while they enjoyed each others company.

"Have a told you I love you?" Yang stared at Blake lovingly.

"Yes." Blake chuckled softly.

"I love you too." Blake said.

They both leaned into the middle of the table to meet for a soft kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was still passionate enough to prove their love for each other.

Back to Ruby and Weiss...

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Weiss screeched.

Weiss was clutching onto Ruby for her life. Her eyes were watering up as she buried her face in Ruby's neck.

"YYYAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE BEST!" Ruby was having the time of her life.

Now to a bathroom stall...

Blake and Yang had somehow ended up passionately locking lips in the bathroom. Yang had Blake pinned up hard against one of the sides in the stall. Her leg was pressing into Blake's pussy roughly as she teased her. Yang had one of her hands grabbing Blake's breast tightly as she tried to keep her moans in. The pace of their kissing kept increasing more and more.

Yang pulled Blake's white pants that stuck to her legs down and ran her hands along Blake's thighs.

"I really love you Blakey. I don't care who you've dated in the past because ou belong to me now. I want let anyone take you away from me." Yang admitted.

"You're too overprotective of me." Blake laughed and leaned her head against Yang's

"Is that a bad thing?" Yang questioned.

"No. I like how you are. I love how you wont leave my side where ever I go. Even if I don't get any privacy anymore I don't care. I always want you to be with me." Blake pulled Yang in for a kiss.

"Never leave me." Yang whispered into Blake's ear sweetly.

Yang teased Blake's clit through her panties. She could feel all of Blake's sweet wetness that ran down her legs.

"Wow, you're dripping everywhere." Yang smirked.

"You say that but I bet you're even worse." Blake talked back.

"Hmm, smart Blakey."

Blake loved the way Yang said her name and it turned her on even more.

"Ahhhhhh!" Blake moaned out not being able to control herself.

"Be careful baby, you don't want anyone to find us." Yang continued whispering into Blake ear.

Yang kept telling Blake that she loved her over and over as she teased her. Yang used one of her hands to remove Blake's bow.

"Your ears are beautiful." Yang admired her ears.

"Thank you. You're the only one that's ever said that to me." Blake started to tear up.

Yang shoved two fingers into Blake's pussy and kept them there for a minute while until Blake was ready. Yang then thrusted her her fingers in and out of Blake's pussy. More juices kept coming out of Blake's pussy. Yang then started putting kisses all over Blake's neck repeatedly.

"Ahhhhhh, Yang I'm going to...cum." Blake panted out.

"It's okay. When you're ready."

"YYYYAAAANNNNNGGGGGG!" Blake came while yelling her girlfriends name.

Yang left her hand in Blake's pussy while she recovered from her orgasm. Yang's fingers got completely soaked so she used toilet paper to clean it off.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't wait until we got back to the Academy." Yang put her hand to Blake's cheek.

"Don't worry." Blake smiled.

Once again Ruby and Weiss...

"I'm alive." Weiss's eyes were wide open.

"You should've told me that you didn't want to go on." Ruby put her hand around Weiss's shoulder.

"But you really wanted to go on it." Weiss smiled softly.

"Thank you." Ruby hugged her.

Ruby then pulled back a bit and kissed her softly on the lips. Even though they were in public Ruby couldn't control her feelings.

"I love you." Ruby whispered when she pulled away.

"I love you too." Weiss said to Ruby's feelings.

It's a good thing that Weiss isn't as much of a tsundere towards Ruby anymore.

"Let's get something to eat." Ruby said.

"Sure." Weiss smiled again.

They walked off hand in hand.


	11. Who is it?

**Okay, from the chapters after this it's mostly going to be back to Ruby x Weiss. There will still be Blake x Yang but I think I've added plenty about them now. I plan on balancing the couples out at the end stage of the story. That's it, enjoy!**

Blake and Yang walked out of the toilets linking arms. Then Blake saw the one person she never wanted to see. It was her old partner Adam. Blake suddenly pulled Yang around the corner.

"What's wrong? Wanna go for round two?" Yang asked.

"No! That man over there is Adam!" Blake pointed him out.

"Hmm, he's not that bad looking but I'm glad you never did it with him." Yang was just being her honest self.

"This isn't the time for jokes, we need to follow him!" Blake was getting serious.

"Okay." Yang nodded.

They followed him at a good distance as he started walking. He walked past the Ferris wheel but then suddenly stopped.

"I know you're following me...Blake." Adam said with a pained voice.

Blake walked closer to him with Yang right next to her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Do you know anything about the infected monsters at Beacon Academy?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, not a clue. I know I said that I would come for you but I haven't yet have I?" Adam looked Blake in the eyes.

"No." Blake looked down.

"Then why would I come after you now? Besides you seem happy." Adam smiled a little.

"I am." Blake was being her quiet self.

"Who are you?" Adam asked yang.

"My name's Yang. Blake's my girlfriend." Yang introduced.

"So you chose some human idiot over your own kind?" Adam asked another question.

"She's not an idiot! I hope you know that I hate you!" Blake completely lost it.

"If you're going to be a bitch about it then I'll reveal your secret!" Adam snatched Blake's bow off of her head revealing her ears.

The problem was that they were surrounded by a huge crowd of people. Blake looked around and saw the looks of disgust that she was getting from all the humans.

"No!" Blake crouched down and buried her head into her chest.

"You. How dare you!" Yang swung a punch at his face.

He stumbled backwards at the strong impact against his face. When he gained his composure he looked back up and glared at Yang. His lip was cut open and blood poured down his neck.

"Okay I'm just going to walk away before I end up killing someone!" Adam then stormed off.

"Blake please look at me." Yang demanded.

Blake just shook her head sideways and stayed there. Yang grabbed her cheeks and forced Blake to look at her.

"It's okay." Yang hugged her.

Blake had a few tears streaming down her face. Yang released the hug and stroked Blake's ear softly.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of being a Faunus. I wouldn't want to change a thing about you even if i got a choice." Yang reassured.

"I love you." Blake said shaking.

Meanwhile...

Ruby and Weiss had just finished eating their lunch.

"Ruby, could we go back to the academy now? I'm feeling a bit dizzy." Weiss clutched her head.

"Are you okay?" Ruby put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss's legs started to buckle under her as she fell towards the ground.

"Weiss!?" Ruby leaned over her body.

A crowd surrounded them wondering what had happen. Then Ruby saw Yang in the distance.

"YANG!" Ruby tried getting her attention.

Yang heard her sister and ran over there to see what the fuss was about.

"What's going on is Weiss okay?" Yang asked concerned.

"I don't know, she just collapsed! Where's Blake?" Ruby wondered.

"Don't worry about her. She's already back at Beacon." Yang was still worried about Blake though.

"We need to call an ambulance!" Ruby said with her eyes watering up.

"Okay, I'm on it." Yang took her phone out.

The ambulance arrived after about ten minutes after Yang called them. They put Weiss onto a stretcher and rolled her into the back of the ambulance. Ruby went to get in to but a man stopped.

"You can't come unless you're family." The man said.

"I'm her lover." Ruby pushed past worried.

In the end Ruby was allowed to go with them.

"Hold on Weiss." Ruby stroked Weiss's hair.

While they were headed to the hospital Yang went back to Beacon to tell Blake about what had happened. Yang and Blake headed to the hospital as well to see how Blake was doing. When they arrived there Ruby was sitting in the waiting room.

"Ruby! Is Weiss okay?" Yang asked eagerly.

"They said she was poisoned." Ruby looked up at Yang.

"Did your old partner do this!?" Ruby was angry.

Blake shook her head.

"I talked to him about it. I doubt it was him." Blake sounded sure.

"Who did it then?" Ruby wanted to know.

" We all want to know. It was probably someone that knows Weiss well." Blake explained.

The doctor then walked out of the room and walked over to the girls.

"She's going to be okay. You can visit her now if you would like." The doctor bowed and walked away.

The girls entered the room that Weiss was in and saw that she was awake.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran up to her and hugged her.

"Do you have any idea of who did this to you!?" Ruby demanded to know.

"I think I have an idea...but it shouldn't be possible." Weiss's eyes looked angered and pained at the same time.

"It's-" Weiss was cut of from a loud bang at the door and screaming.

Ruby pulled out crescent rose and prepared for what awaits them from behind the door as it started to squeak open.


End file.
